092413 KateKikate
08:45 -- graciousTerminator GT began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:45 -- 08:45 GT: {Tell me} 08:45 GT: {Do humans have war like we do} 08:45 AA: How are your wars? 08:46 GT: {Pointless} 08:46 GT: {Just killing over things that no one cares about but are too lazy to change} 08:46 AA: Then yes, we do have war like that. 08:47 AA: That's why I live out here. 08:47 GT: {Sounds like me but} 08:47 GT: {I live far enough away to escape it} 08:47 GT: {But just throw myself back in again} 08:48 AA: Perhaps you should reside in the forest. 08:49 GT: {Ha} 08:49 GT: {Is that some human guarantee of safety?} 08:50 AA: Only if you can kill beasts. 08:50 AA: Before they kill you, that is. 08:50 GT: {Fair enough} 08:50 GT: {I wonder what your earth beasts are like} 08:52 AA: I avoid the larger ones. 08:52 GT: {Fair enough} 08:52 GT: {I'm sorry about this whole anecdote} 08:52 AA: Not because I can't handle them, but rather because they're hard to taxidermize. 08:52 GT: {To be honest I didn't really know what to talk about} 08:53 GT: {I see} 08:53 GT: {So you're a strong human then? That's cool} 08:53 GT: {I guess your customs provide that I should give you my name} 08:53 AA: I am. Most beasts are loathe to have met me. 08:54 GT: {I'm Kikate} 08:54 AA: Interesting. I'm Kate. 08:55 GT: {Kate } 08:55 GT: {Sorry I'm scrolling through this website} 08:55 GT: {So that makes you...} 08:55 GT: {A human female?} 08:56 AA: Yes... Who are you exactly? 08:56 GT: {Oh} 08:56 GT: {Well um} 08:57 GT: {I'm a troll} 08:57 GT: {From the past...} 08:57 GT: {We created your planet and stuff} 08:57 AA: Right. 08:58 GT: {I'm sure I sound really fake right now} 08:58 GT: {But I mean} 08:58 GT: {It's true so} 08:58 GT: {Yeah} 08:58 AA: Hm. Perhaps. 09:00 AA: I suppose I will humor you for the moment. 09:01 GT: {Same old} 09:01 GT: {You haven't changed} 09:01 GT: {Or} 09:01 GT: {You didn't change?} 09:01 AA: Excuse me? 09:01 GT: {Sorry} 09:01 GT: {Just going off there} 09:02 GT: {I could eXplain but you wouldn't believe it I don't think} 09:02 GT: {Skepticism is a natural quality in trolls and humans alike, I believe} 09:02 AA: Skepicism keeps us grounded. 09:03 AA: In reality, that is. 09:03 AA: It defends us from plaguing silliness. 09:03 AA: Like religion. 09:03 GT: {Religion?} 09:04 AA: Do... "trolls" not have religion? 09:04 GT: {Perhaps we do} 09:04 GT: {I don't understand the word} 09:04 GT: {So I don't know} 09:04 AA: The belief in something that clearly doesn't exist. 09:05 GT: {Wow} 09:05 GT: {Why would anyone want that} 09:05 GT: {If a troll does have religion where we are} 09:05 GT: {They are usually called insane} 09:05 AA: Count yourself lucky then. 09:05 AA: Those pointless wars you mentioned? Most of them due to some religious context. 09:06 GT: {Wow} 09:06 GT: {Actually} 09:06 GT: {That sounds something similar to what trolls do} 09:06 GT: {You see as humans only have one shade of blood} 09:06 GT: {Trolls have all colors of the rainbow blood} 09:07 GT: {Some of which apparently have superiority over another} 09:07 GT: {I've never accepted this because} 09:07 GT: {Well we're the same for the most part} 09:07 AA: This is getting ridiculous, but picques my interest. 09:07 GT: {Sorry sorry sorry} 09:07 GT: {Basically} 09:08 GT: {Many believe that their blood shade sets them above others in society} 09:08 GT: {But there's no actual difference} 09:08 GT: {Which is why I fight still} 09:08 GT: {My blood color is considered fairly well off on the social ranking aspect} 09:09 AA: What color is it? 09:10 GT: {It's close to the shade of my teXt color} 09:10 GT: {A sort of cerulean if you will} 09:10 AA: ...You're a blue blood. 09:10 GT: {Yes} 09:10 GT: {That is what I am} 09:10 AA: That was a very nice build up to your joke. 09:10 AA: I applaud you. 09:10 GT: {Joke?} 09:11 AA: Oh dear. 09:11 GT: {Do humans find these sorts of things amusing} 09:11 GT: {Because} 09:11 GT: {In troll society for me} 09:11 GT: {There is nothing amusing about watching your friends be killed because their blood color doesn't look some way} 09:11 AA: This is morbidly intriguing 09:12 GT: {But of course you'll learn this in due time} 09:12 GT: {You're curiosity will be satisfied in the future, Kate} 09:12 AA: Right then. 09:12 GT: {I need to leave} 09:12 GT: {Much is to be done} 09:13 AA: Alright then. Good luck i suppose. 09:13 GT: {Thank you} 09:13 AA: I*, Forget you saw that. 09:13 GT: {If you insist} 09:13 GT: {Good bye} 09:13 AA: Have fun. 09:14 -- graciousTerminator GT ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 21:14 --